destati_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vega
Fixing Up Vega The planet is roughly about the size of Venus, it has three moons and one sun. The entire planet has hues of purple and pink spread throughout it but those hues intensify with the setting sun. The Arkans that portaled there built houses and a civilization of sorts right into the world around them. Most of their houses and buildings being built directly into trees or around the various river banks on the planet. They’ve done quite a bit to the planet within the time frame they’ve been there. How They Got There At the battle of Tirre, it was drawing to a close and one particular Arkan managed to portal out a small group of her kind. Sara portaled them out quickly and rather sloppily nearly chopping Charles’ hand off in the process of pushing him through. Once through, the group banded together. Sara healing and tending to all of them before even sitting down. They had no clue where they were or what the end of the battle was like. Sara had portaled them out blindly and they didn’t want to risk leaving and disrupting something. They have adapted to living here rather well and have come to love the planet and call it home. They even named it, Vega. Facts Astrographical Information * Name: Vega * Type: Arkan Planet * Size: Roughly the size of Venus * Suns: 1 * Moons: 3 * Rotation Period: Standard Hours * Orbital Period: Days ' Societal Information' * Diameter: 7,520.8 mi * Atmosphere: Type I (Breathable) * Primary Terrain: Forrests, Oceans, Rivers, Lakes, Cliffsides * Native Species: Arkan * Population: 15 Arkans Points of Interest Stationary Portals: To make long distance travel across the planet easier they have built portal ‘stations’ so to speak. There is a tunnel area at the bottom and when you walk through you wind up wherever the portal connects to on the planet. There are many strewn about. ' ''Floating Stones:' The portal stations they have set up are fueled by massive flat stones that circle around and around, they are unsure how exactly it channels the energy needed to fuel the stations, it’s almost like the planet itself fuels them. 'Tree of Life:' There is a giant tree floating a ways away from where they’ve built up their makeshift little town. They’ve taken to calling it the tree of life, due to the fact it seemed to be connected to the planet. It’s the only tree that remains in bloom even in winter time. ''Their Way of Living Living by themselves for so long, they've developed a way of living without relying on what they were accustomed to. They hunt when they need to eat, they try not to kill anything anymore than they need to. They've encountered various wildlife and have made friends with some while others remain hostile. They've altered the way they do things, not knowing if it was safe to leave, Sara became the resident healer and anytime an accident occurred she would be the one to tend to them. They are close knit and will protect one another with everything they have. They tend to stay around the area they've turned into their homes only venturing out when the need for adventure gets to be too great or they simply get bored. Wildlife TBD Residing Arkans Sara Charles Ella Ean Category:Planet